


Saving and Damning

by Mistical52



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gore, Mostly for plot use, Not sure how to tag this without spoiling, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistical52/pseuds/Mistical52
Summary: In the Foot loyalty is preached above all else. Loyalty to the clan, loyalty to each other and to the Shredder.‘The Shredder’ is a title passed down from leader to leader.It is a title that can be inherited by blood, by being chosen or by victory in battle.Whoever kills the Shredder in combat inherits the title.Consequently the Foot Clan turns an enemy, into an ally.





	1. Chapter 1. Fierce Fire

Slowly floating into consciousness Raphael tried to role onto his stomach, a more comfortable position than his back. Pain shot through his right shoulder causing the terrapin to groan and flop back onto his shell. It only took his half asleep mind a moment to register than the pain was from wounds rather than training. Raph inch his eye open, rubbing his face as he did so. It stung when he ran his palm over the left side of his face, which the emerald turtle realized, was bandage.  
The fight with the foot drifted back to him in pieces. Donnie must have patched him up and prescribed him with sleep.  
“Ah Mazzter Shredder, you’re awake.”  
The voice of Baxter Stockman registered in the reptile’s mind and instantly his eye shot open, fear shooting through his body. In the same moment Raphael scrambled out of the sheets to the headboard, reaching for his weapons that weren’t there.  
The room was mostly coloured in dull greys with patches of red décor. The sheets of the king sized bed stood out being horrifying red, but Raph didn’t pay much attention to the furniture. Instead scanning the lavish room for the Shredder. Two footbots stood at the base of the bed, neither facing him. Baxter stood to his left, between the hot-headed turtle and the door. The reptile scanned the room three times, Shredder wasn’t in sight.

The door looked sturdy but nothing that Raphael couldn’t break down. The foot clearly had captured him though why the turtle wasn’t in the cell he didn’t know. Raph pushed that thought aside, he couldn’t worry about that now. If he was here then where were his brothers?  
His brothers. The emerald turtle’s breath faltered, the last thing he remembered was fighting the Shredder with Leo while his other brothers, Splinter, his human friends and the Mighty Mutanimals held off the entire Foot Clan.    
Raphael moved slowly, making sure not to alert the footbots of his movement and put his feet under him. He tried to keep an eye on Baxter as well as the robots, but his bandaged eye limited his sight. The hot-headed turtle would have ripped the bindings off if he was sure his eye would function at one-hundred percent. Unfortunately he wasn’t sure so he let it be.  
Baxter watched him buzzing at odd intervals.  
“Mazzter?” Voiced the fly looking directly at Raphael.  
Adrenalin screamed through the reptile and despite himself he whipped his head around to look at the space behind him, which was a blank section of the wall.  
Spinning his head back to the scientist the emerald turtle noticed he was still looking at him, Baxter’s head tilted to the side. Raph checked his hands feeling relieved when he saw his familiar six digits, he was half expecting some Freaky Friday business from the way Stockman was acting.   
Scowling, anger moved in replacing the fear and dampening the worry. The terrapin lunged at the footbots, taking them both to the ground. The hot-tempered turtle smashed a fist into one of the robots heads, crushing it. The other footbot began to move but Raph kicked it into the wall opposite the bed. The turtle’s eye was caught by a sheathed katana on display. Its scabbard was a shiny black with red fire patterns engraved in into it and long ceremonial fabric tied to the top.  He almost shrugged as he ripped it off the wall, quickly sliding it out and decapitated the droid that had scarcely even a chance to move.  
Breathing heavily and holding the scabbard in one hand and the sword in the other Raphael turned to the fly.  
Baxter made a squeak holding his hands up in surrender, “Pleazze I wazz Juzzt tending to your woundzz!” The insect tried to explain and he fluttered back from the door.  
“Where are my brothers?!” Growled the terrapin slowly stepping towards the fly blade pointed in his enemy’s direction.  
“I don’t know!” The Baxter buzzed, “I was juzzt azzzigned to you!”  
Raphael seethed, he didn’t have time for Stockman, he had to find his brothers. He had to know that they were safe.   
Raphael rushed to the door kicking it open in one fluent movement. The terrapin surged out the door spinning and scanning for enemies. The robot sentries next to the door were momentarily distracted by the wooden doors bursting open. This gave the emerald turtle the perfect opportunity to cleave the one to the right in half, swiftly followed by the second on the left.  
The reptile’s shoulder ached with the rapid movements. Regardless Raphael was finding himself rather glad than he and Leo swapped weapons in practice every now and then, ever since that time when they’d all exchanged weapons. Raph much preferred Leo’s katana’s compared to Mikey’s nunchakus. Sharp weapons were always fun. A couple of years ago he started working on making himself the resident weapons expert, excluding any which were Donnie’s inventions.

The terrapin quickly sized up each direction that the hall went in. He chose to go left.  
Raph stifled his breathing moving quickly and almost silently down the hall. He had only gotten fifteen metres or so down the corridor before Bebop and Rocksteady turned around a corner. The reptile skidded to a halt and jumped back preparing for a fight, he couldn’t hide, they’d already seen him. Mentally bashing himself for not focusing, how could he not have heard them sooner?! The two mammals looked at the turtle then exchanged glances. Bebop shrugged and Rocksteady shrugged back.  
Raphael sent them a questioning look, why weren’t they attacking?  
Picking up the sound of another’s footsteps Raph tensed and stepped back, glancing around at his surroundings.  
Bradford came around the same corner almost ramming into the dynamic duo. “Idiots, move your-” Rahzar started before he spotted Raph standing firm in the hall, sword raised. The dog like creature’s ears stood up, “What are you fools doing, get him!”  
The African animals turned towards Bradford, blocking his access to the hall and Raphael, “Why would we get him?” Started Bebop, “Aren’t we supposed to be taking care of him not freaking him out?”  
“Ya, little turtle doesn’t seem to know what’s going on.” Rocksteady continued following his partner.  
The emerald turtle didn’t stick around for the conversation, in fact he bolted back down the corridor as soon as the warthog and rhino turned towards the dog..  
Stockman was hovering outside of the room which Raph had been in before.  
The insect had only just noticed the turtle running at him before Raphael yelled at him, “Move fly-boy!”  
Baxter did move, and quickly at that. He flew straight back inside the room and cowered behind the doorframe as the reptile shot past.  
Raphael was suppressed that there wasn’t more Foot soldiers or droids in the halls. The passageways were entirely empty.  
At the end of the corridor the emerald turtle dashed right and then slipped through a door on his right.

It was another bedroom, slightly smaller than the one Raph had just been in but otherwise it was a mirror image. The hot-headed turtle closed the door and jammed a chair under the handle before surveying his surroundings. There was no windows and even so Raph wasn’t sure how height up he was. He didn’t want to go out a window unless he could make it down.  
There! A ventilation shaft! Quickly the turtle sheathed the bladed and tied the red ceremonial material around his waist. The terrapin pushed the desk under the shaft, climbed up and smashed at the grate with the katana scabbard. It took four hits to crack the vent open. The emerald turtle’s aim was a bit off due to the bandage limiting his depth perception. The reptile shoved the sheathed sword between the material around his midriff and quickly slipped his fingers through the gap in the vent. In one swift motion Raphael ripped the metal off its bolts, tossed it behind him and jumped up into it. He was just in time too because he heard Rahzar give a roar rapidly followed by the door rattling. Bradford must have sniffed him out.  
The terrapin barely had any room to move, though he forced himself to do so none the less. He had no idea where he was but just about anywhere other than that room was seeming like a good option to him at that point. His shell scratched and scrapped against the metal as he moved as quickly as he could in the cramped space.  
The splintering of wood filled his ears after the turtle had crawled several meters through the vent and around a corner.  
“I can’t reach him! Bebop get in there and follow him!” Cried Bradford, his voice echoing through the venation shaft.  
“Are you kidding me? I can’t fit in there! Besides it’ll cramp my style.” Came the warthog’s snappy reply.  
“Why you want us to follow turtle anyway? Turtle can leave if turtle wants. Nobody will stop turtle after big fight.” Questioned Rocksteady.  
“Wrong, they will stop him because _I_ ordered them to! He can’t leave, he still has a duty to for fill.” Snarled Bradford. “You two stay here in case he comes back. And if he does, _stop him_.” Rahzar finished with a growl. The fading sounds of Bradford stomping out of the room managed to reach the turtle’s ears.  
After a few moments Rocksteady spoke up, “He got panties in twist.”  
“Probably because the turtle’s exiting the building and we have nothing to make him stay.”   
The reptile’s breath caught and his movements faltered for a moment, they didn’t have his brothers? Oh thank whatever forces are out there. For a brief moment Raphael though the warthog might be lying, but Bebop wasn’t known for being the most tight-lipped follower.  
A hum of agreement from the rhino drifted through the shaft. The hot-headed turtle allowed himself a moment to breath. His family was alright, his friends were alright. The twist in his gut lessened ever so slightly.

Raphael found a five way intersection with a drop in the air ducts while the rest of the shafts stayed on the same level. The hot-headed turtle glanced down, it was hard to see in the dim light but Raph figured down was the way to go, especially since there was no up. The emerald turtle reached across, gripping the other side of the gap as he pulled his feet forward and lowered them into the drop. The reptile let go and fell for a moment before gripping onto the base of another intersection. He smashed into the wall of the shaft jarring his shoulder. The terrapin gritted his teeth against the discomfort. Looking down Raph tried to gauge how much further the drop was. He didn’t want to go all the way down, the Foot always seemed to have basement levels in their hideouts and it would do Raphael no good to be trapped underground. If this was the Shredder’s main hideout then it should be about ten stories height. However the turtle was unsure if this was the usual place. It looked different. Not that he’d seen much to judge. The turtle dropped again, quickly catching himself before he fell too far. Raph let out a growl of pain, scrunching his eyes up and trying to will the sharp pain in his shoulder away. The emerald turtle estimated that he’d dropped five floors or so. It looked like the shaft still had a bit to go, so Raph pulled himself up, hopping that he could find an exit on this level. 


	2. Chapter 2. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph makes it back to the layer.

Raphael stumbled into the layer his steps heavy as blood seeped through the bandage on his shoulder. His gaze flicked around the open area and quickly spotted his orange masked brother, as well as the Mighty Mutanimals and his human friends. The seven of them were sitting near the TV half-heartedly watching and all looked worse for wear. One of the spikes on Slash’s shell was severed and his right forearm was bandaged, with numerous bruises and scrapes over every patch of skin. Rockwell’s head was bandaged and Mondo’s leg was in a splint. Leatherhead looked like he had taken the worst beating with white consuming his entire chest and midway down his tail supported a splint and heavy bandages.  
Michelangelo’s left arm was in a sling and he had a few long scratches on his shell and carapace.  
Casey’s war paint was gone and he had a pink band aid on his cheek along with bruises and two of his fingers tapped together. April was absentmindedly twirling her fan while she rubbed the dressing tied around her head, scratches obvious on her pale skin.

The emerald turtle scanned the open room again, he couldn’t see Splinter or his taller brothers. The relief he felt when he saw his friends and younger brother was replaced by panic twisting his gut. Last time the emerald turtle had seen Leo was when he was bleeding and Shredder had just stabbed his torso.  
Raphael stepped forward a little too quickly for his exhausted and battered body. He wobbled and reached out for the solid box of a turnstile, however his bandaged eye threw off his depth perception putting him off by a precious few centimetres. The hot-headed turtle bashed into the side of the gate alerting everyone of his presence.  
As soon as Mikey registered that his brother was alive he vaulted over Leatherhead and the professor before scrambling towards his missing brother. “Raph!” The sea green turtle screamed in delight.

Raphael just managed to clamper over the barricade before his younger brother crashed into him and gave a surprisingly crushing hug for a turtle with and arm in a sling.  
“Mikey” Raph wheezed, “I think you’re killing me quicker than the Shredder could.”  
His little brother quickly detached after that comment with a sheepish smile, “Sorry bro, I just, we didn’t know if you were even alive anymore.”  
Despite his worry a smile curled its way up Raphael’s lips.  
No one else got a chance to say anything before April barrelled into the emerald terrapin and gave him a tight hug before letting go as quickly as she had arrived. “I’m glad you’re ok Raph, we were all so worried!”  
“Not me.” Came Casey’s response as he clapped Raph on the shell with his good hand. “Dude you made it back.”  
The clap caused Raphael to sway a little. He was slowly losing blood and he was exhausted from sneaking out of the Shredder’s layer despite the help he got.  
The hot-headed turtle snorted, “I’m a bit worse for wear but I’m fine, thanks for asking.” Resorted Raph as he nudged Jones’s side.  
“Man, we tried to get you but the footbots just grabbed you and left.” Explained Casey.  
“No one was in any condition to start a chase.” Said Slash as he stood near Raphael.  
Mikey bobbed up and down as he started to add more information, “Donnie threw a tracker onto one of the footbots so we could track you down latter-”  
Raph started to cut Mikey off still worried about the rest of his family, “How’s-”  
“Raphael?!” Came a call accompanied by the slamming of the dojo door.  
Raph looked past everyone to see Splinter, his fur was devilish and Raph didn’t fail to notice the bandages peeking out from under the mammal’s robe.  
“Dad?!” The turtle called back brushing past the others and making a sprint for Splinter.  
Raphael caught his father in a hug and Splinter wasted no time in hugging him back.  
The grinding sound of metal doors turned everyone’s head, “Guys keep it down Leo’s resting!” Donnie hushed.  
The olive turtle was leaning heavily against a crutch and had a bandaged ankle along with a black eye. The purple banded turtle paused for a moment watching Raphael turn his way.  
The strongest brother gave him a lopsided grin. Raph walked towards the olive turtle not wanting to make Donnie move to far on that leg.  
“Raph are you ok?” asked the tallest turtle when the emerald one reached him.  
“I-I think I burst some stitches. And I lost my T-phone.” Informed Raphael sheepishly knowing how much the other turtle hated it when he had to stitch his brother back up.  
“Raph I don’t care about that!” Donnie almost yelled, “Wait stitches? The Foot stitched you up? They bandaged you, they did all this?” The purple banded turtle asked gesturing to the bandages wrapped around Raphael’s right shoulder, chest and his left eye, along as other smaller band aids littering his skin.  
“Yeah, they wanted me alive.” Filled the emerald turtle quietly looking away. He didn’t add any detail to the explanation. His brothers would make guesses but only he would know what really happened.  
“You’re losing a lot of blood I need to restitch that immediately!” Said Donnie looking at his shoulder before he pushed his brother into his lab the best he could holding a crutch.

A soon as Raph spotted Leo he rushed over, hands clutching the edge of the cot and eye skimming over his eldest brother. There was a bandage around his chest and head as well as his upper left arm. His big brother wasn’t wearing his mask, just like him.  
“Is he going to be ok Don?” The emerald turtle asked the olive terrapin their eyes meeting for a moment.  
A relieved smile graced Donatello’s face, “Yes, he’s going to be fine. There’s going to be some deep scars and the side of his shell is permanently damaged, but it’s nothing that will impair or restrict him. _You_ on the other hand I need to have a look at. _Sit._ ” Donnie’s voice left no room for debate as he pointed to the pair of chairs.  
Before he sat down Raph turned on the lamp near the chairs and moved his own seat closer to Don’s.   
Raph dropped into the chair, the full force of his exhaustion hitting him as soon as his butt hit the wood.  
Raphael winced when he heard the rattle of the katana in its sheath hit the chair. The emerald turtle unbuckled the leather strap holding the blade to his back and lent forward to place it against the table next to him. He was glad that he switched the material tie to a leather one during his escape.

Don had just sat down and pulled the wheelie table with his utensils closer to him. The purple banded turtle began to cut lose the bandages around Raph’s shoulder and chest when Splinter and Mikey walked in closely followed by Casey and April. The olive turtle payed no attention to them and started to pull off the bloody bandages.

“So, how did you get out?” Mikey asked cautiously as he rocked on his heels. The youngest brother, feeling that Raphael’s wounds were bad moved to a position behind his hot-headed brother. He didn’t want to see how badly Raphael had been hurt, Mikey had had enough of seeing his brother’s wounds.

“Ventilation shaft.” Raph said with half a shrug not looking at Mikey who was standing in his blind spot. God, he could barely wait to get the itchy bandage off his face.  
A scoff of a laugh came from behind the emerald turtle, “Dude how’d you squeeze you’re fat ass in there?” Chuckled the shortest turtle.  
Raphael shot a scowl over his shoulder, which didn’t really work because half his head was bandaged, “It was a tight fit but I managed.” It was a real tight fit but Raph was just as surprised to find that he could squeeze into the air ducts, it had been a couple of years since they had all used them and all of his brothers and both his human friends had grown since then.

“And the sword?” Inquired Donatello removing the last of the bandaged wound around his torso and shoulder. Donnie let out a hiss at his brother wound, “I might be able to salvage, maybe a third of this one” Started the olive turtle fingers grazing over the largest and deepest cut which was just below the tip of his shoulder, “but I’ll have to restitch the rest. The other one looks fine. For once the Foot actually did something right.” Commented Donnie dryly as he inspected the second slash which was shallower and closer to the base of Raphael’s neck. Both slashes cut into his carapace, the larger one ended several inches into the protective plates.  
“I found the sword in one of the rooms, I thought it would be better if I was armed.” Came his simple but true answer.  
Donatello offered Raph some anaesthetic but Raph silently declined, his shoulder was in agony but it had hurt a lot more when he was crawling through the ventilation shafts. If the pain became too much he’d ask Donnie for the painkillers. The olive turtle promptly got to work on cleaning the injury and any utensils he’d need.

“How long was I gone?” Asked the hot-headed terrapin, he truly didn’t know how long his ‘stay’ at the Foot’s hideout had been.  
While Raphael was distracted Donnie quickly but tenderly started removing broken medical thread from Raph’s wound.  
“Three days.” Replied Splinter coolly, “We were planning a strategy to get you while we all trying to recover.”  
Raphael smiled, “Well looks like I saved you guys the trouble.”  
The emerald turtle looked to his human friends, the silent question was obvious on April’s face, “Shredder.” Raphael answered nodding at the straight parallel incisions which Don was starting to stitch up again.  
“He didn’t hurt you while you were there, did he?” Asked Splinter gently but with a hint of anger in his voice.  
Raphael felt a swell of happiness to know that anger was _for_ him, because the Shredder had hurt one of Splinter’s beloved sons, of which he was one. Then Raph reflect on what Splinter said, the emerald turtle paused and frowned.  
“Shredder’s dead.” Raph replied.  
“What!” Came Mikey’s cry at the same time Donnie tugged the thread a too tight and Raph winced at the flair of pain.  
“Donnie!” The hot-headed turtle called as he tried not to move.  
“Oh! Sorry!” Responded the olive turtle cringing at his slip.  
“My son are you sure?” Splinter asked insistence in his voice.  
A response was almost started but the emerald turtle was interrupted by a groggy voice, “What’s going on?” Asked a leaf green turtle from the cot.  
“Get enough beauty sleep over there fearless?” Came Raph’s retort.  
Leonardo slowly sat up in the bed, his eyes closed as he rubbed his head, “Shut up Raph, I have a killer headache.”  
Raphael grinned at the eldest turtle, “Hey you don’t hear me complaining about these itchy bandages.”  
“Bro, you just did.” Mikey shot his banter back excited that a regular conversation was taking place.  
There was a moment’s hesitation from the leader before his eyes shot open and locked onto the group in standing in the lab, “Raph?!”  
The emerald turtle held his left hand up in a wave, which was only just visible in his peripheral vision.  
The usually blue banded turtle stumbled from the cot in an attempt to make it towards his rebellious brother.  
The eldest turtle’s legs buckled beneath him, Raph tensed and couldn’t stop himself from moving slightly towards his brother.  
“Leo!” Donnie cried at the same time as Splinter called out.  
“Leonardo!” Called Splinter as he surged forward and caught his son on one side while Mikey caught the other, “My son you are still injured, take it slow.”  
“Raph you’re ok! You’re alive!” Leo exclaimed eyes wide with relief, while he let his family members support him.  
“Of course I am, you guys wouldn’t know what to do without me.” The Emerald turtle’s bravo hid the twist that he felt every time he saw his family and friends in pain. Leo almost smashing his face into the floor was no exception.  
“Last time I saw you Shredder …” Leo trailed off as his eyes locked onto the huge gash Donnie was stitching up.  
The hot-headed terrapin snorted, “Takes more than that to keep me down.”  
“Speaking of the Shredder, Leonardo I think you should hear this.” Splinter suggested.  
“I’ll go grab the Mighty Mutanimals.” Began April, “I’m sure they’ll want to hear this as well.”  
Casey put a chair on the other side of Donnie’s wheelie table, “Here ya go Leo.” Said the vigilante as he stepped away from the furniture.  
Mikey and Splinter carefully lowered the leaf green turtle into the seat.  
“Thanks Casey.” Said Leonardo sounding grateful and relived to be sitting down.

Only a moment later the Mutanimals shuffled in and crowded around Raph, being sure to leave Donatello enough room to work.  
Leatherhead quickly sat on the ground holding Mondo in his palms, everyone else stayed standing.  
When April stood behind Donnie Raph sucked in a breath, his insides twisting in fear and uneasiness.  
“You guys really didn’t know?” He asked just making sure that he’d heard them right, when the ones who heard the previous statement shook their heads Raph rambled, “But you saw me passed out right? I mean wasn’t it obvious?”  
“He was dead then? Are you sure? I mean, the Foot carried him off with you.” It was Mikey who spoke and it was one of the few times he sounded serious.  
The emerald turtle inhaled and exhaled, they’d find out sooner or later. “Unless he can recover from a sai to his head,” Raph began pointing his left thumb up under his jaw as he did so, “then yeah I’m sure.”  
The hot-headed turtle looked away and closed his eye. After a few moments he looked straight at his Sensei, “I’m sorry Master Splinter, but Shredder, he was going after Leo and if I didn’t stop him then …” Raphael didn’t finish that sentence, he didn’t want to.  
Everyone was silent, he could tell from all of their faces that they had figured it out, he killed someone. They all hated him, Raph knew it, he killed someone and now they all though he was a monster, there was no need to tell them anything else.  
The emerald terrapin clenched his fists as tears leaked down his mask-less face, he couldn’t help it. He had did the one thing his Sensei warned him his anger could lead to. Raphael didn’t want to do it but he hadn’t seen any other choice. In the instant he had to choose he chose to save his brother. He hated the Shredder, he _had_ wanted him dead. While he was grateful that it was him who did the deed rather than his honourable, gentle and joyful brothers, he loathed that he had to stoop to his enemy’s level. Raphael was horrified by what he had done, but even if he could go back he wouldn’t change his decision. “I’m sorry Sensei, I’m so, so sorry. I- It was him or Leo and, I didn’t-”  
“Raphael, stop.” Splinter said firmly and Raph cut himself off before hanging his head and closing his eye. The turtle felt the tears drip from his cheek and the sting under his wet bandage.  
A gentle clawed hand rested on the hot-headed turtle’s shoulder. Raphael’s head immediately snapped up to see his father’s kind face looking down at him.  
“It’s alright Raphael,” Splinter started and he knelt down to around his son’s height and encased him in a light hug, “I understand, you didn’t have much of a choice. In that circumstance it is likely that I would have done the same.”  
While every word was reassuring it was the last sentence that flooded the emerald turtle with relief. It was alright. It was not good to kill someone, enemy or not, but in that situation he’d done the best he could. His blue banded brother was alive because of it. While his red banded self was damned as a result.

The Mighty Mutanimals shuffled out, understanding that this was family time. Slash lingered for another minute before leaving as well.

Casey nudged April and nodded his head towards the door. April raised an eyebrow in surprise, Casey just rolled his eyes and dragged the other adult out with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, sorry this took so long.  
> I've been mostly focusing on my other stories and at the moment I'm pretty buckled down with assessments. 
> 
> Also thanks to Caitlin for giving me the final push to finish this chapter. :D 
> 
> I hope that you do enjoy!  
> Please do tell me what you think.  
> And have a wonderful day or night!


	3. Chapter 3. Out and About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole gang's back in action and hitting the city.

The air was by no means fresh or clean, but it was far better than the sewer stench Raph had been stuck with for two and a half weeks. All of the emerald turtle’s wounds were healed enough to finally head out on a patrol. Because of his eye, which was still healing, Raph had been stuck in the layer the longest due to his messed up depth perception. Both Donatello and Master Splinter gave the emerald terrapin the stamp of approval for heading up top once they though his accuracy was good enough to manoeuvre obstacles and fight.

“Everyone stay sharp, the Foot are still extremely active. If you get separated remember to take precautions, we _cannot_ have them following us back to base.” Leo instructed, reminding everyone that the Foot seemed to be looking for the turtles, in what everyone assumed was revenge. Raph knew that it wasn’t the case, or at least not completely.

“Copy that Leo!” Came Mikey’s brash tone accompanied by an exaggerated salute.

“Don’t worry Leo, we’ll be careful.” Said Casey tapping his hockey stick on the roof.

April hummed, “We know the routine.”

Donnie spoke up before Leo could lead everyone out, “Remember because of the Foot’s extra activity in the sewers I’ve-” Raph cleared his throat looking as his brother expectedly, “We’ve, made some modifications to the Layer, it’ll make it harder for the Foot to find if they follow us, but only if you activate the camouflage. Now does everyone remember where the switches are?”

“Uh, can you tell us one last time for good luck?” Mikey asked looking a little sheepish. Donnie sent the younger turtle an unimpressed look but still went over where the locations were.

 

A few moments later and they were off, bounding over buildings and slipping through the shadows.

“I love the smell of fast food in the evening.” Stated Raph, still glad that he was out and about.

“I know dude, it’s making me hungry.” Mikey replied.

“I’m down for pizza after if everyone else is. Casey, you’re paying. You still owe me.” Added Raph.

“Aw, what? Man I just got payed two days ago, can’t you let me enjoy the fact that I have cash?” Retorted Casey clearly not liking his end of the deal. “There is no way I’m paying for a pizza each. I only have enough for two, and maybe some bread.”

Raph leaped over another building, landing a little closer to the edge that he liked. “I’m good with that.”

“You know that you are talking to the pizza king! As long as it has cheese and pepperoni then you sir have a deal.” Voiced Mikey as he bounced and flipped over a water tank.

“Guys knock it off. We are on a mission not a dinner date.” Leo snapped.

“It’s the first time I’ve been up top in two and a half weeks Leo, I’m sorry if I’m happy to be back on patrols. I was starting to go stir crazy down there!”

Leo looked to Donnie for support, “Don’t look at me. There are only so many times I can suggest giving the stealth bike a tune-up.”

Leo let out a breath of air, seemingly trying to calm himself, “Just because Shredder’s gone it doesn’t mean that we can slack off. In fact the Foot have been more active than ever and while they might not be doing their usual nefarious deeds we can’t let out guard down. Bradford’s in charge now, and Tigerclaw has left. This makes the Foot more unpredictable than ever and we know they’re looking for us. That means we can’t mess around when we’re up here. Everything counts.”

Everyone vocalised their understanding.

“I’m glad everyone gets it.” Said Leo with relief in his voice.

 

Later during the patrol Raph was heading the group with Mikey and April only a step behind him. Don, Leo and Casey were taking the rear. As the emerald turtle leaped to the next building he spotted a small group pick locking the rear entrance to the building. Raph rolled to a stop and spun to see April and Mikey had done the same. Casey, Leo and Don stopped on the other building and were inspecting the situation from their vantage point.

From the other roof Leo gestured for Mikey, April and Raph to take the thieves from the inside. All while Leo’s group would flank them from behind.

The building was a storage facility and it had a couple of skylights. Raph opened a skylight hatch and lodged his grappling hook over the building’s banister. First making sure the thugs wouldn’t see him Raph swiftly lowered himself down. The red banded ninja swung himself onto a stack of crates. Raph landed onto the crates silently, however he was off centre.   
Raph started to circle the thugs with April flanking the other side while Mikey landing softly on the crates.

The building was dark and was only barely lit up enough by the skylights. Fortunatly ninjas thrived in the dark.

The thugs talked in hushes tones and searched the crates. There were five in the group and they were sticking together. Most of the group looked young, and mostly inexperienced in combat, it was all in the way they move.

Raph snuck behind the group and grabbed the last member, putting a hand over their mouth as he knocked them out. April did the same for the member on the other side. Mikey swung both his nunchakus, causing two to fall unconscious. April uses her telekinesis to stop the bodies from hitting the floor.

Casey and Donnie dragged the last two bodies out of view just before Leo dropped behind the remaining thief.

“What is so important that you couldn’t buy it?” Asked the Blue banded ninja, giving the thief the fright of his life.

“Who the hell are you?” The thief asked. The man was lean with blue hair and he wore a scarf which hid his face.

Leo inspected his sword before giving the man a response, “I’m Leonardo and these” The leaf green turtle gestured out to his sides and the remaining turtles stepped into the light, just enough to give a ghastly illumination to their features. “are my brothers. From now on I ask the questions. Got it?”

The thief stepped back and curled inward, “Y-yeah.”

“Great. Let’s start again. My name’s Leonardo, what’s yours?” The Blue banded turtle’s tone wasn’t friendly rather cold and icy.

“Dillan. My name’s Dillan. Please don’t hurt me man, me and my group, we’re just doing what out boss asked us.”

“Who’s your boss?” Pressed Leo.

“I don’t know.” Dillan stuttered, “He never says his name, but he’s the head of our gang.”

“You’re with the Purple Dragons?!” Leonardo snapped.

“No! No, I’m, we’re with the Blue Squares!” Squeaked Dillan.

A tapping sound from behind had the thief spinning on his heels and facing a hockey mask and a kunoichi.

“Blue Square’s huh? Haven’t heard of them before.” Commented Casey.

Dillan looked petrified once he realised that he was surrounded.

“The gang’s only been in New York for a week.” Responded Dillan as he tried to curl in further on himself.

“Sorry, it seemed Leo forgot to mention that he brought some friends. That’s so unlike him.” Jested April.

Leo let out a scoff, “Thanks for that, you’re really undermining my authority.”

“You’re welcome.” Retorted the kunoichi as she lazily twirled her fan using her powers.

“I believe we were asking the man what he was here to steal.” Offered Donnie.

“No, not yet. I want to know why the Blue Squares are suddenly in town. So Dillan, do you know?”

“S-some big crime boss recently kicked the bucked, the head of the Leg or something.” Informed the gang member.

“You mean the Foot.” Raph growled stepping a little more into the light. “You’re talking about the Shredder.”

“Yeah, yeah that’s it! That’s the gang and the guy!” Dillan exclaimed, “And so our boss heard about it and thought it might be a good idea to get some territory in New York while the competition was weak.”

“Well here’s the thing, you want territory in this city you’re going to have to go through us.” Explained Leo.

Dillan straightened up a little, his eyes narrowing.

“Yeah, dude you really don’t want to mess with us. Look at what we did to your group, and we didn’t even have to fight them. We’re ninja’s man.” Said Mikey wiggling his fingers slightly.

“Ninja’s don’t fight they just hide like cowards!” Dillan yelled, somehow managing to pluck up some courage and _spat_ at Mikey’s feet.

“Dude that was rude!” Cried Mikey lifting his feet up and stepping back from the spit.

Raph’s temper spiked and the hot headed turtle stepped right up to the thief, causing the man to take a couple of steps back. “I can tell you cowards don’t get injuries like this.” Started Raph pointing at his bandaged eye. “Do you want to know how I got these scars?” Asked the turtle as he stepped forward again. “I got them from fighting the Shredder. You see me, I’m still kicking. Shredder on the other hand, well” Raph pulled out a sai and gave it a dangerous spin, “He got one of these through head.”

Dillan _paled_. Dillan paled and shrunk back all of his courage seaming to leave him once again.

“We may not be large in numbers but I can assure you we are more than equip to take out your gang.” Added Donnie with a visible scowl on his face. “Now please tell us, what you were here to steal.”

 

 

“I can’t believe it!” Exclaimed Leo as soon as he stormed into the layer, “I can’t believe it! We cut back on shifts for a few _days_ and already a gang war is brewing!”

“Leo, chill.” Soothed Mikey trying to catch his elder brother’s eye.

“I can’t! They were stealing guns and ammunition! These Blue Squares are getting ready to duke it out on the streets _we_ protect!”

“If there’s one thing I don’t want in this city it’s maniacs with guns.” Casey agreed smashing his hockey stick on the ground.

“Guys, listen to Mikey. You need to calm down. We can’t do anything about it if we’re angry.” April tried to rationalize.

Raph smashed his fist into his palm, “I beg to differ.”

April just put a hand on her face and shook her head while Mikey offered her a reassuring pat.

“Once they get worked up, there’s not much anyone can do.” The Sea green turtle sympathised.

”You hot heads at least need a plan, unless you want to take down a whole gang without knowing anything about them? Because that’s a sure way to get someone hurt.” Donnie pointed out.

That made Leo pause. After a moment the blue banded ninja had more or less composed himself. 

“You’re right. We really don’t need is someone getting hurt so soon after having the group fully functional again.” Leo let out a long sigh, “And the last thing I want is for any of you to be hurt again.”

“So then come up with a plan to kick their butts!” Exclaimed Mikey fist pumping into the air.

Leonardo stood straighter, “First we need to find out where they’re held up, then we need to scout out their base and their defences. We also need to put a stop to the Purple Dragons. If that Blue Squares guy was right then the fight will be between them as well. Though since the Purple Dragons are allied with the Foot we know that the fight will be between the two of them and the Squares.”

“That was from our last known information. They might not be in an alliance any more since the Shredder died.” Donnie pointed out.

Leo pointed at Donnie, the leader’s expression was thoughful, “Then we need update our information. We’ll split up into two groups, one will look for and scout out the Blue Square’s hideout while the other group will get information off the Purple Dragons. We’ll avoid the Foot since they’re looking for us, but I don’t think the Dragons are searching for us. Although they will probably report what they see to the Foot, so don’t mention anything sensitive.”

“My sons it’s good to see you back.” Called Master Splinter as he entered the layer.

Everyone offered a warm greeting.

“Was your trip successful?” Inquired April.

“It was April. I managed to get some of the herbs I wanted. How was your patrol?”

“Ah you know, we’re on the verge of a gang war, the usual.” Commented Mikey casually.

Splinter paused mid step, “What gangs would this be?”

“The Purple Dragons and a new gang, the Blue Squares.” Filled Leo.

“Be careful my sons and don’t hesitate to ask for help. I am here if you need it.”

“Thank you Master Splinter, but I think we’ll be fine. Although I might talk to the Mutanimals just to get a few extra eyes on the streets.”

“Then I will keep a look out as well whenever I venture out.” Stated Master Splinter. “Is there anything I should look for specifically?”

Leonardo though on this, “If you hear or see anything about the current base of operations for any gangs then tell me. I don’t care if it’s the Purple Dragons, the Blue Squares or the Green Hornet.” Said Leo the last name was clearly a fictitious example. “If there is any gang activity then we need to know, it doesn’t matter which gang.”

Master Splinter nodded, “Good luck, and don’t stay up too late. A couple of you have work tomorrow.” The eldest in the group pointedly looked at Donnie, April and Casey.

Donnie rolled his eyes, “I’m only on call tomorrow, unless someone calls in sick I’m not working. Besides I’m sure tech support can do without me for one day.”

Splinter raised an eyebrow at the turtle before walking into the dojo.

Mikey ‘oohed’ “Donnie you’ve been busted.”

“You realise I’m the person who pays for your pizza right?” Donnie shot back.

That promptly shut Mikey up, for a moment, “Please, please don’t take away my precious pizza!” Mikey whined as he wrapped himself around Don’s leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy with the dialog in this chapter!   
> Especially with Mikey's. 
> 
> Can anyone spot the references I made? 
> 
> I hope that you enjoy! Please tell me if you spot any mistakes,   
> Thanks and have a fantastic day or night!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sixth fanfic I have posted on this site, regardless I'm probably more nervous about submitting this one compared to the others.  
> I truly want this one to be good, I've read/edited this chapter over a dozen times and I'm finally happy with it.  
> If anyone has any comments, or feedback I would welcome it!  
> Seriously, I really like this idea and I want it to go well.  
> I've tried something like this before and it was just, no. Not the best way to go about it. This however seems more realistic and thus (hopefully) will make it easier to pull off. 
> 
> I edit all my works myself so if you spot any errors just point them out.  
> Thanks so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I hope you have a great day! :D


End file.
